kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirota Akira
Kirota Akira Kirota akira, a kid who choosen by keyblade to use hellblade. The first time he met with hellblade is when he is playing with Hayner,Olette,and Pence. When they playing,a big meteorite surfaced in the sky. All people ran away. Akira is ran away too. But,Hellblade already choose him. That meteorite was hit Akira. Many smoke came out from Akira's body. Until no one can see Akira's body. When the smoke was dissappear, Akira holding hellblade in his right hand. And he was holding Crown necklace in his left hand. After that's happen, many Heartless appear. Hellblade want to test him.In the first time Akira is afraid. He never meet with that creature. But,if he doesn'save his friend, he feel more afraid. So,he put the necklace on his neck,and then battle with those heartless. After it, Hellblade choose him to be the strongest hellblade wielder than the hellblade wielder before him.Ater that, Akira meet an adult who named Tommy boogercoat. He is the second leader of fire ikarus. When Akira heared he was defeated 12 of organization XIII member when he still a kid, Akira don't believe it. That people invite him to be organization member, but Akira don't want to join it. All old person in twilight town saw tommy defeated all organization XIII member just with jokes. But Akira still don't believe it. When that people tell something about organization XIII Xaldin came and summoned his lace. "I'll gonna kill you !!! " Xaldin screamed. With a big revenge Xaldin attack Tommy, but Tommy was easily dodge it. Tommy kick Xaldin very hard, until all lances is broken and Xaldin flew because that big power. Blackie, Organization strongest leader, came to talk with Tommy. And then Tommy and Blackie gone infront of Akira. That was the first time Akira saw a giant power. Absolute power. After that Akira always train his power, join a competition, and many things else. All Forms Akira is have many forms. This is all of them... Anti Form Someday, after finish playing with his friends, he saw a dark creature.A heartless, Darkside...In the second time he battle with the heartless. But now, after he finish fighting with Darkside, his body is controlled by darkness. He turn into a Heartless !!!! His eyes bright, and his body tun to black. He destroyed everything. When he almost attack Olette, he stopped. He can't controll his body and darkness can't controll his body. And then, Hayner talk a sentence to Akira, and then all darkness in akira body came out from Akira's body.Anti form is special form. It was powerful form. When Akira stab his hellblade on ground, a ark corridor opened, many shadows came out and help Akira. When he get one shadow spirit he can summoned Darkballs. When he get two shadow spirit, he summoned neoshawows. When he get three shadow spirit he can summoned Darkside. But in anti form, Akira can't controll his body. So he can attack everythings in front of him. Valor Form When Akira reached 13 years old, Akira joining an Organization who called Fire Ikarus. In that organizatio Akira meet a boy 15 years old who named Axro. He was use Chakram Blade. When the leader of organization give a mission for Akira and Axro, Akira is very happy. But that feeling just happen for few minutes. Because, they're mission is defeated Atilion. Akira and Axro can't battle anymore. They can't sumon their keyblade. In that last seconds, Akira opened his special ability. He summoned hellblade and Boogerblade at once. And he used Phoenix dance for the first time. So that was the first time he use valor form.Boogerblade is Tommy keyblade when he was still a kid. When he a kid he beat 11 organization XIII member without any weapon, except Larxene, Luxord, Saix, Marluxia, and Xemnas. Boogerblade is very strong. If Akira use special combo with that blade, Akira can do many rapid attack. Master Form When Akira is reached 14 years old, Akira meet with Sora. Sora said he was searching for his friends. Donald said he was sarching for his king. So, Sora and Akira make a deal. Akira help sora find Riku and Sora help Akira find Axro. Axro was lost in Neverland. 1 Week later, they still cant find their friends. But, when Akira had a mission in agrabah, he see Axro covered by darkness,and have heartles emblem on his body. Axro ready to fight Akira. When Akira can't do anything, Akira take a rock and hit it with his hellblade. When he hit it, his hellblade change form into Hell Blade B and fight wit h his Inferno Tank. It was his first time he used Master Form. Inferno Tank is Hellblade type. It was hellblade B. When Akira hit the rock, his hellblade is shining, And then the rock was destroyed and turn into many dust. All of these dust flew and came to the heart ruby. The heart turn into a heating rock. And then, all part of hellblade is turn into inferno tank. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Organization Fire Ikarus Category:Kingdom Hearts The Secret of hell Blade characters